


请勿打扰

by hokkjkm



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokkjkm/pseuds/hokkjkm
Summary: * 阿喜马拉雅巴* 脏话 / 言语羞辱 / 性别相关dirty talk* angry sex
Relationships: LateYoung | Ma Tianbin/Sky | He Junjian
Kudos: 17





	请勿打扰

何军剑的脖子拧成一个过分的角度，久未活动的颈椎转出机器人，括号不是韦炎宋，咯嘣作响的声儿。马添彬的指腹正正好好按在他下颌骨凹陷的地方，然后他凑过来，用舌尖去卷何军剑的睫毛。

  
Sky啊，你真他妈的是个完美的婊子。他说。

-

为什么老友重逢要选在酒店？  
这句话是个伪命题，从各个意义各个角度上来说都是。

马添彬前言不搭后语地给他甩了一条地址，没有解释没有请求，没有祈使句，甚至连个问号都没有。何军剑顺着记录往上划，漫延的绿色连绵得像青青草原，半天看不见一只羊。他锲而不舍地翻到上一条白色——也没多久，大概也就是拉到底划三下的程度——就一个“嗯”。那天成都队回国，声势不算浩大，何军剑甚至是刷到粉丝接机的照片才想起来这码事，用自认为得体又不失风范的语气，敲敲打打了一篇近百字的问候发送过去，换回来马添彬一句嗯，算是对他得体又不失风范的回答。

空气炮打棉花。

马添彬知道何军剑不会拒绝他的任何要求，何军剑也知道马添彬知道。禁止套娃——他满脑子都是自己和一头羊追着彼此的尾巴跑。我操林迟青你是不是想睡老子，他敲下来这句话，停在文本框里，又觉得实打实地扎眼。何军剑满含嫌恶地意识到自己的丑态，马添彬朝他挥一挥手他恨不得整张脸都贴上去，还要蹭蹭别人的手心。想睡吗？马添彬就算白纸黑字地让他去送一炮，他也拿不准自己能不能一口回绝。

他把那句话逐字删掉，又换上一句，你老婆知道你开房找我吗？何军剑看着这句话出神，他想让自己看上去足够恶毒，足够让马添彬停下来，隔着手机屏幕指着他的鼻子骂他。他活像只没发育好的刺猬，往自己光裸的背上一根根扎牙签，在刺痛别人之前先出血。

马添彬什么都没回。

-

何军剑按了门铃，三遍。

然后他后知后觉地发现马添彬开了请勿打扰，门铃钮外一圈闪着红光，任凭他怎么往下使劲都不发出一点声音。他又伸手去敲门，木板的闷响比指骨敲击时直接传进脑子里的声音还更不可闻。行，在敲开门之前他必先敲废自己的吃饭家伙，何军剑脑子里的烦躁一点点堆积起来，百分之八十五是对本人的怒其不争，百分之十三是敲不开门加上手疼，剩下一点零星的就像长租客一样一直存在着，生根发芽，变成他心里最无赖的钉子户。

在何军剑终于要自我放弃拿手机砸门前，马添彬把门彻底拉开了。他差点顺着那道劲摔进去，硬是在冲进马添彬的怀里前一步站稳身子。他的眼镜滑到鼻尖，依稀能看清楚马添彬的人影。在他扶正眼镜到聚焦的这几秒间，马添彬扳着他的肩膀，生生给他摁到那片他敲了五分钟的木板门上去。

“我操。林迟青，你干什么..”

马添彬没说话。何军剑听见他解腰带的金属搭扣声，吓得反手去制住他的胳膊。西恩ow知名猛男林迟青，人虽然薄得跟张纸片一样，但至少制服一个何军剑根本不在话下。

于是何军剑只能语无伦次地喊他。

小林，林迟青。

...马添彬！

他们很少彼此直呼法定姓名。

马添彬愣了一秒，听话地停下来，然后何军剑听到他笑了。第一次，他像是给予一个温柔的背后抱一样压过来，把自己的脑袋搁在何军剑的肩膀上。

“sky，我分手了啊sky。”  
“啊？”  
“我分手了，以后没人管我跟你开房了。”  
“你开不开心啊？”

-

脏话像一块口香糖，死死地黏住何军剑的舌头和牙床。他想说的所有话，都在出口的一瞬间和“你他妈的”搅成混乱的一锅隔夜稀粥。马添彬已经把他的裤子一把褪到了膝盖弯的地方，于是他好死不死地，上半身被压在门上，两条腿光溜溜地被自己的裤子勒着，自寻死路一样，没有一点逃跑的可能。事情向他压根就没有预想过的方向速度七十迈，他现在就像正经准备好的相亲遇上了一夜情过的炮友，还是没打爽就跑路了的那种，惊恐又尴尬。

“林迟青，你他妈说什么呢。你分不分手关我...”  
“屁事。”

他像那个门铃一样失去声音，喉头干涩，眼睛也干涩。他仰着脖子，试图让自己的声音听起来更凶狠威慑，但马添彬明显不吃这一套。

他们太熟了。队友情床伴爱，单恋暗恋畸恋全部白茫茫赤裸裸地纠缠在一起，熟到马添彬的手指伸下去，摸到那个濡湿的穴口时，差点没忍住自己可以算作恶毒的笑意，而他也的确笑出声了。何军剑称得上是彻彻底底的有备而来，该做的清洁和润滑全部一步到位，省心省力，像一碗开杯乐，只需要撕开包装倒进开水，它就咕嘟嘟咕嘟嘟地冒香气。

而马添彬只需要备好餐具。

“确实是关你屁事啊，”他的中指第一指节顺利地滑进去，又收回来，翻出来那么点没彻底融化的透明啫喱。“毕竟我分手了，你马上就洗得干干净净地来，”  
“别说了。”  
“..让我..”  
“我说别说了。”  
“..干你的..”  
“我他妈让你别说了！”

何军剑的眼眶酸胀又滚烫。我哪知道你分手了，我哪知道你把我当什么人，我又哪知道我把你当什么人。他有很多话，亟待辩白，但是面对一个这样的马添彬好像什么都苍白无力。于是如此暴躁的，似乎是发泄的开场白，来来回回又绕出道歉的意味：我真不知道你分手了，我以为你们能长久的。何军剑的脑子里闪出周芷若来，还是高圆圆那个版本的：我问心无愧——倘若我问心有愧呢？

更搞笑的是马添彬的性器真就应着这句话的尾音，应着那句长长久久，应着何军剑脑子里的周芷若，一口气挺了进去。何军剑自己做过足够的扩张，又刚刚吃过马添彬的手指，所以吞下那根东西也费不了太多力，至少马添彬自己这般认为。事实上何军剑的背一瞬间就绷紧得几乎要倒下来，他颤抖失控地被撞在那片木板门上，十指捏成发白的拳头又无处可依。

暴涨崩裂的羞耻心和生理痛楚把他一叶小船彻底打翻淹没，但何军剑就算哭也要是恶狠狠的语气。

“林迟青，你他妈的给我出去。”

马添彬真的停了。他伸手把何军剑的眼镜一巴掌囫囵拍掉，又用了死劲捏紧下巴凑近。何军剑吃着痛，下意识地闭了眼睛。属于马添彬的，他过分熟悉的湿暖呼吸扑过来，像极了一切浪漫亲吻的序曲。

他居然在期待，这多可笑呢？

然后马添彬的舌尖落在他颤抖着的眼皮上。

“你的睫毛好长啊。”他把他的睫毛舔得湿漉漉地卷翘起来，“sky，你是不是真的是个女人。”

“那种湿嗒嗒流着水，求着爸爸操你的那种女人。”

-

马添彬之前就乐于用那些陈年旧事刺激他，张口闭口就是my，就是世界杯，就是上海龙。就好像把何军剑的自尊，过了这么久才终于重新缝缝补补拼凑完整的自尊再次剥离开来，能让他体验舔舐血腥的快乐。何军剑的旧伤口已经干涸得流不出多余的新血，马添彬却依旧如此，只不过是把原来说过的话再添油加醋地回锅，轰轰烈烈地烧成更加辛辣刺激的版本，泼洒在何军剑单薄的舌头上，然后对他说，你还能哭吗，哭给我听听。他的物事把何军剑楔得死死的，光靠着他自己事先抹好的那么点润滑根本无济于事；嘴上还不饶人地重复着那些何军剑都快麻木了的故事，每说一句都几乎整根抽出来，顶端又留在里面，把穴口撑得大开。

“对不对呀？”

何军剑没回答。他不是不想回答，顶嘴或是被驯服，他什么话不会说？可他就是开不了这个口，各方面的——他的嗓子眼堵着被他生压下去的呻吟，只要他一张嘴就能零零落落地抖搂殆尽。

“叫啊，sky。”马添彬整根都埋了进去，扶着何军剑的腰看他几乎仰得发了直的脖颈。“让你老公听听。”

何军剑的嘴唇翕动了片刻，但马添彬毫不延缓地，没给他丝毫出声的机会。这不是亲吻，他的舌尖粗暴地碾过上颚和舌底，把何军剑噎得呜咽，又堪称施虐一般撕咬下唇和嘴角。他暴躁地占有了所有的主动权，研磨着，撕扯着。何军剑的腿肚子早就酸软得直往下跌，但马添彬的性器像支点，又像烙铁。他的腰塌上去，又被烫得挺起来。

“我操你妈的林迟青。” 

何军剑不会骂人，脏话倒腾来倒腾去也就那么几句。马添彬把他翻过来，于是他们终于，在激烈的亲吻和性爱中，久违地四目相对。何军剑的脸红彤彤的，眯着眼睛像蒙着雾，又带着水汽。那个湿漉漉的眼神让马添彬产生怀旧的错觉，好像那是和他挤在那间破烂宿舍里的17岁的何军剑，光是替他打一把手枪就羞得耳朵根都烫；又或者是18岁的何军剑，熟门熟路自学成才，借着醉意毫无羞耻地，把他的性器吃出棒棒糖的啧啧声响。

然后马添彬想起那些日子里的她，想起她对自己说，对何军剑说，远一点。

他啃在何军剑胸前，用了十分十的劲咬在乳首上。何军剑终于没忍住出了声，却依然是微弱短促的，呜、啊，和17岁的他，18岁的他的喘息声叠在一起。什么都变了，又好像什么都没变。

“去床上。——求求你了。”

-

马添彬做不到抱着何军剑从房门口走到床上去，何军剑也不会让他这么做。于是最后他们选择无言地分开，何军剑蹬掉裤子自觉地挑了张床躺上去。再压回来的时候马添彬看见何军剑腰侧的指印，那是他的杰作，甚至可以称得上是白里透红。他们默契的略过为什么要在这个时间这个地点滚在一起的问题。何军剑凑上来亲他，胳膊举起来想搭到马添彬的脖子上，又想起来什么一样地停住了。

“不行。”他像是在做什么强烈的自我斗争一样，通过一次次重复来催眠自己，“不行。”

马添彬好笑地看他。

最后何军剑也没真正地和他吻到一起。马添彬的嘴角裂了个小口，可能是刚刚过分的撕扯中弄破的，他怎么舔那里都有咽不下去的腥甜味儿。何军剑的舌头来的很及时，卷走那一小滴体液，然后闭着嘴咽下去。

铁锈味，他说。  
好他妈恶心。  
她也会这么搂着你的脖子吗？  
她也会这么给你舔伤口吗，像是舔你的几把一样？

马添彬的性器碾在那一点上，充满报复意味。他说不清楚他在对谁生气，但何军剑就在这里，向来是逆来顺受的那一个。所以对他撒气也算是某种意义上的从善如流。何军剑的膝盖被他推着挤着，几乎压到胸口上。他还是柔软又瘦弱，提线木偶一样，随便马添彬摆弄。那里该垫个枕头的，但没人还能想起这种细节了。何军剑的腰在被掀起来的上衣下摆底下颤得像在痉挛，他早就硬透了，性器抵在小腹上，又热又痒。像是正午晒透了的滚烫的海岸沙，一遍遍地被潮浪反复浸润，不知道是它热了潮水，还是温暖的潮水淹没了它。

马添彬下意识地撩开何军剑汗透了的头发，他像个水人儿一样，汗水、眼泪、和被他操得控制不住留在嘴角的涎液，混杂成一滩，拖出藕断丝连的透明。何军剑的脸颊是红的，眉心是红的，眼角也是红的。他一定很痛吧——马添彬分出神去想。但何军剑的哼哼唧唧又实在是太刻意了，像是捏着嗓子勾引人，求着马添彬操透他。

所以马添彬照做了。

何军剑听见肉体相撞的声音，是他一团混沌的思维里最后证明他还活着的声响。他几乎要散架，前列腺隔着肠壁被狠狠顶弄的快感碾过他的神经和意志，剩下的那一点羞耻心溃不成军。马添彬咬他的喉结，啃他的锁骨，好像是终于能在这具身体上留下些什么，所以要把之前没做的都补回来一样，把他不见阳光的，细嫩的皮肤衔在犬齿之间摩擦吸吮，密密麻麻地落下一条红印。

他只好本能地张开嘴，把脖颈绷成一条直线。何军剑再发不出那种扭捏作态的，还需要过一遍脑子才能出声的呻吟了。他的后穴几乎是在谄媚着马添彬的性器，比他自己更诚实地取悦着、吸吮着那个滚烫粗大的器官。马添彬几乎把他分开钉死，填得满满当当，再整根抽出，耻毛磨蹭着打出白沫来。  
他被马添彬操射了，就像曾经那样。

在意识到这件事以后何军剑慌不择路地用小臂挡住自己的脸。马添彬还留在他体内，被他骤然绞紧的肠壁榨得几乎当场缴械。他分出手，像是安抚又像是嫌恶一样拍何军剑的屁股。

  
”能被操到射的sky还是厉害啊。“ 马添彬一定要把何军剑的胳膊扳开，居高临下地去直视他的眼睛，”你老公厉不厉害？“

  
何军剑说不出话。

  
“...婊子。”

-

最后马添彬射在何军剑的嘴里，粗暴而不留情面地一下下捅到小舌。他的眼睛甚至盛不下满溢的生理泪水，堪堪要吐出来，又艰难的滚动着喉结半口半口地咽下去。马添彬倒下来和他挤在同一张床上，大臂的肌肤贴在一起，黏糊糊的。

  
情热过去他们终于发现，从见面到现在，他们一句正常对话都没有。何军剑从未如此想来一根事后烟，马添彬也是。有些什么已经不是三言两语解释的清楚的了。他的眼皮子直打架，困意漫上来，哗啦啦地冲走破碎的情欲。

  
何军剑干涩的嗓子哑着，像那个门铃。

林迟青。他闭着眼，伸手过去拍身边的那具躯体。你开请勿打扰了吗？  
嗯。马添彬回他。  
不会有人再来了。


End file.
